This invention relates to disposable diapers. More particularly, this invention relates to disposable diapers adapted to be secured in place by adhesive tabs.
Disposable diapers provide substantial advantages in convenience over conventional diapers and commonly have a generally quadrilateral configuration with straight or curvilinear longitudinal edges. Disposable diapers are conveniently secured about an infant by means of adhesive tape tabs which are affixed to the diaper along a longitudinal edge thereof, thus eliminating the need for extraneous fasteners, such as pins. In order to protect the adhesive surfaces of the tape tabs, usually a release sheet is applied over these adhesive surfaces for subsequent removal when the diaper is about to be used. However, such tabs usually project beyond the confines of the diaper to a considerable extent and interfere with the efficient manufacture and packaging of the diaper.
In an attempt to solve the foregoing problems, U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,234 to Hoey proposes to fold the tab over on itself at the diaper's edge and to adhesively attach a portion of the folded-over tab segment to the inside surface of the diaper in order to keep the tab from interfering with the manufacturing machinery and with the folding and packaging operations. This requires that the edge of the diaper backing sheet be folded over to present an attachment surface at the front or inside face of the diaper and a relatively involved tab design is necessary for this purpose. Also, undesirable tearing of the diaper facing fabric may result if such a tab is adhesively attached to the facing fabric of the diaper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,937 to Gellert shows a fastening tab which is provided with a release surface which is permanently bonded to the inside surface of the diaper; however, such an arrangement is disadvantageous because the release surface may be placed in contact with the infant's skin when the diaper is used.
Additionally, for ease of application of the diaper about an infant, a relatively long free end for the adhesive pad is desirable, yet the longer the free end the more severe are the manufacturing and packaging problems.